PSP
by ahjumma rempong
Summary: ff WONKYU yang pernah ku publish di AFF dan wattpad/twoshoot/mohon penilainnya
1. chapter 1

part 1: game

cast : wonkyu lu cari lah sendiri

genre : comedy

disclaimer : this is story is mine

warning: typo bagian hidup, hargailah bagian hidup itu

.

ok happy reading

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang ce-

"Yak baby kyu makan sayuran itu!!!"

yahh setidaknya diluar terlihat cerah meski kini di dalam kediaman keluarga Kim terdengar suara menggelegar seperti petir, suara itu berasal dari ruang makan tepatnya berasal dari namja cantik atau Kim Heechul sang Ibu yg sedang memarahi anaknya.

"Andwe~~ itu untuk con de cep!!" sang anak yg disebut baby kyu atau lebih tepatnya Kim Kyuhyun itu balas berteriak dg suara cadelnya yg cempreng

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan dipaksa nanti dia menangis"

kepala keluarga kim a.k.a Hankyung tidak ingin pagi hari yang tenang ini di hiasi dg suara tangisan dari sang anak. Telinganya bisa pecah jika mendengar tangisan anaknya yang super cempreng itu, berakhir dengan dompetnya yg menipis hanya karena meredakan tangisan kyuhyun. Cukup dengan teriakan tak jelas, itu saja.

"Hahh terus saja kau bela anak itu. Ck! Sudah pergi sana, cari uang yg banyak karena kau harus meredakan kemarahanku"

Hankyung lupa, sifat Kyuhyun itu lebih didominasi oleh sifat Heechul, jadi cara meredakan kemarhan mereka akan sama pula. Habislah ia. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus kantong celananya. Batal suda acara main golf minggu ini.

"Kajja Bum"

ucapnya lirih pada Kibum anak sulung keluarga kim yang sedari tadi berdiam diri memperhatikan dongseang dan eommanya berdebat tentang sayuran. Dia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini, hampir setiap pagi. Jadi dia tidak ada niatan untuk mambantu sang appa melerai perdebatan itu. Menurutnya itu tontonan pagi yg cukup menghibur sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah. dan alasan lainnya adalah dia tidak ingin uang jajannya dipotong tentu saja.

w

o

n

k

y

u

"Ugh cucah, iccchh kenapa pintunya becal dan belat cekali"

gerutuan cadel bernada kesal itu terdengar dari seorang anak bertubuh gembul, berpipi bulat seperti bakpao dan berambut seperti jamur berwarna hitam, anak itu -kyuhyun tengah berusaha membuka pagar yg sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi salahkan umurnya yg masih berusia 4 tahun dan tubuhnya yg pendek juga berisi, membuatnya kesulitan membuka pintu. Pintu pagar yang merupakan milik keluarga Choi itu hanya dihalagi beton sebagai pemisah antara pagar keluarga Kim. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir Kyuhyun akan menyibrang jalan. Cukup berjalan kearah kanan dari kediaman kim dan tidak perlu waktu lama kau akan menemukan kediaman keluarga choi.

"Cyyuut cyuut choco choco kecini bantu kyu"

kyuhyun memanggil anjing milik keluarga choi yg bernama choco. Seakan mengerti dg kata 'bantu' yg di ucapkan Kyuhyun, anjing berjenis tibetan mastif itu langsung membukakn pintu. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi sang anjing untuk mendorong pagar mengingat anjing berbulu coklat itu mempunyai badan yg besar dan di titupi bulu yg lebat

"Gomawo ne choco, emm Kyu tidak punya apa-apa untuk choco. Kyu juga tidak mau peluk choco Kyu cudah mandi dan wangi. Nanti kalau Kyu peluk choco Kyu jadi bau dan ciwon hyung tidak mau dekat-dekat kyu. Kyu cium choco dali jauh caja ne. Muuaaccchh, nah cudah bye choco" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil melayangkan kiss bye untuk choco lalu setelah itu ia melenggang pergi tanpa peduli pada choco yg terdiam tak mengerti.

w

o

n

k

y

u

"Eommoni!!!"

Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju eomma choi yg sudah merentangkan tangannya dan menguatkan kakinya agar tidak terjatuh.

'Hup'

Ini dia yang dimaksud dengan 'agar tidak terjatuh', kyuhyun dengan tubuh gembulnya langsung melompat ke gendongan Leeteuk -Eomma choi- 'ukhh pinggangku'

"Aigo baby Kyu sudah semakin besar ne"

yang dimaksud eomma choi adalah ukuran tubuhnya bukan tinggi badannya

"Jinjja??"

Tanya kyuhyun dg mata berbinar. Dia selalu mengharapkan agar ia cepat dewasa. Alasannya sih karena ia dan siwon hyungnya yg merupakan anak tunggal keluarga choi bisa seperti eomma dan appa mereka. Bagaimana sih pemikiran anak kecil.

"Ne. Kyunnie mau menunggu siwon hyung"

tanya Eomma choi yg tahu kebiasan Kyuhyun selalu menggu anak semata wayangnya pulang dari sekolah

"Ne eommoni" jawab Kyuhyun riang. Dia sangat suka menunggu Hyung tercintanya (kalau kibum hyung tersayangnya) itu pulang sekolah atau pulang dari tempat apapun. "Itu cepelti olang dewaca, cepelti eomma dan appa" jawabnya bangga ketika ditanya mengapa ia sangat suka menunggu siwon. Uhh ya ampun yang ngetik jadi ikut pusing mendengar jawaban sok dewasa itu. tidak heran sih sebenarnya mengingat 'kelakuan anak-anam jaman sekarang yg sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sudah bisa merasakan galau, surat-suratan, pacaran, selingkuh dan kata-kata lainnya yg seharusnya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak-anak kecil'. Aigo kepalaku.

tapi untuk kyuhyun aku tidak yakin dia akan mengerti akan apa yang di ucapkannya dan hal-hal yang seperti itu, mengingat keluarga besar Kim dan Choi serta orang yg mengenal kyuhyun sangat menjaga kepolosan anak itu. Pengecualian untuk kakak beradik jung yakni Jung Donghae dan Jung Changmin yg suka sekali asal bicara di depan kyuhyun.

"Yasudah hati2 saat menaiki tangga ne" ucap eomma choi sambil menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya

"Ne. Oh iya emmoni, abeoji odi??"

"Abeoji sudah pergi ke kantor sayang"

kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Emmoni eommoni cini-cini"

kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyuruh eomma choi mensejajarkan tinggi mereka

"Muaccchhh calanghae eommoni kkkkk"

kyuhyun mencium pipi eomma choi lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang terbengong.

"Igewmoya?" Tanya kyuhyun entah pada siapa saat melihat benda pipih panjang berwarna putih. Saat ini ia sudah berada di kamar siwon hyungnya yg sangat besar dan di dominasi warna putih dan coklat. Berbeda dg kamarnya yg bernuansa baby blue tak lupa dg gambar pikachu yg menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Ini cepelti punya Bum hyung" ia ingat minggu lalu kakanya dibelikan penda yg sama seperti benda yg tergeletak diatas meja belajar siwon itu oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang kakak. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin benda itu tapi sayangnya keluarga Kim dan choi melarangnya. Dengan dalih bahwa di dalam benda itu ada monster besar. Kyuhyun yang polos yahh percaya saja awalnya. Tapi saat changmin mengatakan bahwa benda yg kini digenggamannya itu menyenangkan, dia jadi penasaran dan mencoba mengambil milik kakanya secara diam-diam tapi selalu ketahuan oleh maid di rumahnya

" Emm apa ya namanya ini?, icpp? Ani ani, umm ppic ? Anio bukan itu, picp? Eh ne namanya picp"

ucap kyuhyun sambil bertepuka tangan karena berhasil menebak nama benda pipih berwarna putih itu

"bagaimana cala mainnya?" Kyuhyun memutar psp itu, ia binggung bagaimana cara menghidupkannya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat saat kakanya memainkan benda di tangannya itu.

"Eoh belhacil, yeyy Kyu pintal"

ucapnya bangga, dia selalu membanggakan hal-hal kecil. Dia lalu menaikan tubuh bulatnya keranjang siwon yg berukuran king size dengan susah payah setelah sebelumnya meletakan tas pikachu yg sedari di bawahnya dan psp milik siwon ke atas kasur

"OH OH ada motol, kyu cuka motol itu kelen"

kata ini bersal dari Donghae yg mengatakn kalau dewasa nanti ia ingin menaiki motor besar. Itu terlihat keren seperti pemain drama yg selalu di tonton sang ibu katanya. Tapi kibum memberi saran agar hal pertama yg harus dia lakukan adalah membuat tubuhnya tinggi terlebih dahulu sebab tinggi badannya hampir di samai oleh adiknya sendiri, changmin yg baru berusia 4 tahun.

-ok back to story-

Kyuhyun terus memainkan game balap motor yg tadi terpilih karena asal tekan tombol. Cara memainkan game itu tidak perlu menekan tombol atau layar untuk menjalankan atau membelokannya, cukup dg memiringkan PSP itu kekiri atau kekanan untuk berbelok, menekan layar atau menekan tombol yg ada untuk menambah kecepatan begitu pun untuk melewati rintangan yg ada di depan, seperti kayu dan batu besar

"Ngeenng tin... tin... awac-awac kyu mau lewat"

sebenarnya game cukup mudah tidak terlalu menghabiskan energi. Tapi lihat Kyuhyun, keringat mulai bercucuran di wajahnya, bagaimana tidak, seluruh tubuhnya yang gembul itu semuanya ikut bergerak, tubuhnya akan bergerak ke kiri ketika motor berbelok kekiri dan sebaliknya lalu ia akan ikut meloncat ketika ada jalan menanjak, padahal tidak perlu seperti itu ckckck. Game itu semakin lama semakin sulit.

"Aigo di depan ada batu becal, Kyu haluc bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung, lalu di mencoba meloncat di atas kasur agar motornya juga ikut loncat-loncat, tapi tentu saja itu takkan bisa.

"Aha Kyu punya ide"

'Brak, prang'

'Ceklek'

-TBC-


	2. 2

'Ceklek'

"Siwon pulang" pintu rumah keluarga Choi yang megah itu terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya siwon yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya

"Kau sudah pulang chagi" Leeteuk namja cantik itu muncul dari arah dapur untuk menghampiri anak semata wayangnya. Sepertinya namja yg sering dijuluki malaikat itu tengah membantu para maid untuk mempersiapkan makan siang.

"Ne eomma. Emm eomma apa babykyu sudah datang?"

Sebenarnya siwon sudah tahu Kyuhyun pasti sudah ada di rumahnya mengingat hampir setiap hari makhluk(?) mungil itu menginjakan kaki di mension megah keluarga choi walau kadang hanya sebentar. Kecuali jika ia sedang sakit. seperti 8 bulan yg lalu. saat Siwon pulang dari acara perkemahan musim panas dia langsung istirahat setelah membersihakan tubunya. Ketika Siwon terbangun keesokan harinya namja tampan itu pikir Kyuhyun akan ada di rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali, memeluknya lalu mengucapkan

"Ciwon hyung bogocipo" mengingat mereka sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu. Tapi Siwon salah, ia tidak mendapati namja mungil menggemaskan itu di rumahnya bahkan ketika hari menjelang siangpun kyuhyun tetap tidak datang. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan benar saja ketika ia bertanya kepada sang ibu kenapa kyuhyun tidak berkunjung seperti biasanya, ibunya menjawab bahwa Kyunnienya itu terkena demam sehari setelah ia berangkat ke acara perkemahan. Dia jadi sedih karena ia terlambat mengetahui kalau adik manisnya itu sakit. langsung saja siwon berlari ke kediaman keluarga kim yg terletak di samping rumahnya dan ketika namja berlesung pipit itu sudah sampai disana ia langsung menuju ke kamar bernuansa baby blue, di sanalah ia melihat makluk lucu itu terbaring lemah dengan selang infus menancap di pergelangan tangan mungil kyuhyun. Siwon tahu imun kyuhyun lemah tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kondisi kyuhyun akan separah saat itu.

Nah sejak saat itulah Siwon selalu bertanya kepada sang ibu tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumahnya.

"Ne sayang Kyunnie ada di kamarmu"

mendengar jawaban Leeteuk siwon langsung melesat menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua tapi saat kakinya akan melangkah ke anak tangga nomor dua dari atas Siwon mendengar suara seperti barang yang jatuh dari ketinggian. Namja berumur 9 tahun itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya

'Ceklek' 'Brak'

"Kyun-" Siwon menghentikan panggilannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tadi dia sangat khawatir saat mendengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun. Tapi apa yg dia lihat sekarang. PSP barunya, PSP pemberian ayahnya yang dipesankan Khusus hanya untuknya, PSP limited editionnya sekarang...hancur tidak berbentuk T.T.

Kyuhyun yg melihat siwon diambang pintu langsung turun dari kasur siwon yang ditempatinya tadi, lalu tubuh gempal itu menghampiri siwon yang menatap nanar pada PSP yang sudah tergeletak hancur dilantai.

"Ci-ciwon hyung mianhae" ucap kyuhyun lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya yg memerah menahan tangis. Siwon masih diam.

"Ciwon hyung maafkan kyu ne, kyu-kyunnie tidak cengaja ta-tadi ada batu caangaat becal, kyu tidak tau haluc baimana motol ajucci itu tidak mau loncat-loncat, cehalucnya hiks cehalucnya kyu tidak main motol-motolan, itu tidak kelen hiks. Ta-tapi ini bukan calah kyu cemua hyung ini hiks ini calah ajucci yg jadi copil itu juga, cehalucnya ban motolnya di beli kodok bial bica loncat-loncat hiks hiks mianhae ne ciwon hyung" ujar kyuhyun panjang lebar dg diselingi isaka tangis. Dan apa itu tadi 'ban motor di isi kodok? Yg benar saja.

Siwon masih diam. Dia syok atas apa yg dilihatnya. PSP barunya sudah hancur begitu saja. Wajah Siwon mulai memerah dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Lalu kemudian terdengar isak tangis yang keluar dari sela bibir siwon. Melihat itu Kyuhyun jadi makin bersalah, apalagi siwon tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar siwon Sambil menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah. Dia pergi dari rumah kelurga choi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Leeteuk.

w

o

n

k

y

u

'Brak'

"Baby kyu waeyo chagi?" Tanya eomma kim. Ia heran tadi anaknya sangat bersemangat saat akan kerumah Siwon lalu sekarang anaknya pulang dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Heechul membawa anak bungsunya itu duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hiks hiks eom-eomma ciwon hyung hiks ciwon huuuweeee" tangis kyuhyun pecah sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya

"Ada apa dg siwon hemm?" Tanya Heechul lagi

"Baby kyu waeyo?"

Sebelum kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Kibum yg datang dari lantai atas juga ikut bertanya. Dia memang terkenal dingin, terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi dengan adiknya ia akan sangat sensitif, jika kau membuat kyuhyun menangis, yakinlah cermin pun akan pecah saat melihat wajahmu yg babak belur itu.

Mendengar suara kibum kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan ibunya lalu berlari kearah sang kakak sambil merentangkan tangannya. Mberbinar

gendong, Heechul tersenyum melihat kedekatan kedua bua hatinya itu, namja canti itu lalu meninggalkan keduanya kedapur untuk membuatkan sikecil kyuhyun susu.

"Waeyo hemm?" Tanya kibum sambil berjalan menuju sofa degan kyuhyun digendongannya. Dia tidak akan berdiri terlalu lama dg menggendong kyuhyun bisa-bisa ia terkena encok sebelum waktunya.

"Ciwon hiks hyung dia hiks hiks malah cama kyunnie hweee"

"Waeyo?"

"Tadi tadi kyu main picp punya ciwon hyung la- hiks lalu kyu main motol2an ngenggg...ngeeenggg... cepelti itu. Tapi caat kyu main, ada batu beccaaall di jalannya kyu tidak bica lewat padahal kyu cudah loncat tinggi-tinggi agal motolnya loncat juga tapi tidak bica" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil memperagakan apa yg di ucapkannya

"Terus?"

"Telus, kyu melempalkan PICP itu ke atas kalena kyu pikil loncatan kyu kulang tinggi. Tapi PICP itu hancul hyung, telus telus ciwon hyung datang, kyu cudah minta maaf tapi ciwonie diam telus jadi kyu pelgi deh. Itu bukan calah kyu cemua. Cehalucnya ajuci copil motol itu membelikan ban motolnya kodok, bial bica lompat2 tinggi. Benal kan Bum hyung?"

"Hahhh. Ne"

Kibum mehela nafas pasrah mendengar penjelasan adiknya itu. Lebih baik diiyakan dari pada tangisan kyuhyun bertambah kencang

"Telus Kyu halus bagaimana? Huhuhu hiks hiks" Tanya kyuhyun kembali terisak

"Cup cup Kyunnie kan pintar, jadi kyunnie harus bisa menemukan cara agar siwon hyung mau memaafkan Kyunnie. Kyuhyunie tadi merusak PSP siwon hyung kan?, Jadi jika kyunnie merusakan barang sesorang berarti kyunnie harus..."

Kibum tidak melanjutkan perkataannya membiarkan kyuhyun berpikir apa yg harus bocah itu lakukan.

"Belalti kyu halus mengganti PICP ciwon hyung. Tapi itu mahal, nanti pelut piggy kulus. kacian nanti piggy jelek"

piggy itu celengan berbentuk babi gendut berwarna pink. si polos kyukyu berpikir kalau uang yg ada dalam celengan itu di ambil maka si piggy akan menjadi kurus dan jelek.

'Oh ya ampun berapa kadar kepolosan adik ku'.

"Siwon hyung sangat menyayangi kyunnie, kyu tahu itu kan?"

"Ne"

"Jadi apa pun yg Kyu beri selama itu hal baik siwon hyung pasti akan menerimanya dan dia akan memaafkan kyunnie"

Kibum sangat bijak kan??. Iya dengan adiknya tapi dengan orang lain jawabannya bisa lebih singkat dari hot pants kkkkk.

"Emmm" kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir yg lucu. Lihat saja tangan kirinya yg ia lipat di dada untuk menopang tangan kanannya yg kini mengepal dan ditempelkan di keningnya yang lebar, kepalanya ia tundukan sedikit dan mata bulatnya ia pejamkan. Oh ya ampun pose berpikir gaya orang yang jauh dari kata cocok, Kibum saja yg jarang tersenyum sampai terkikik geli melihat gaya itu, pasti adiknya itu meniru sang appa ketika berpikir, aigo aigo.

"AHA KYU PUNYA IDE" pekikan kyuhyun yg terdengar bersemangat membuat Kibum tersenyum, benarkan adiknya itu -sangat- pintar.

"Gomawo hyungie, cup"

setelah mengecut pipi kibum, Kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan sang kakak. Lalu kaki mungil itu berlari menuju ke Kama-

"EOMMA CUCU KYU" oh salah ya.Ku pikir kyuhyun akan berlari menuju kamarnya yg ada di lantai dua ternya si imut berlari menuju Heechul yg tengah membawa dot berukuran besar berisi susu. Kibum melongo, pikirannya juga sama salahnya seperti author, dia pikir Kyu akan ke kamarnya lalu mengambil sesuatu yg bisa di berikan kepada siwon. Seperti apa yang di jelaskan pada sang adik tadi tapi nyatanya... dia hanya berlari mengambil dot susu yang berukuran super jumbo itu??.

"Waeyo? Kyu lapal, dan otak Kyu tidak bica belpikil kalu lapal" ucap kyuhyun saat melihat pandangan kibum kepadanya. Lalu berguling guling di karpet tebal sambil meminum susunya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan kibum yg seperti orang idiot. Hhaahhhh sepertinya kta 'Aigo' akan laris di sini saat berhadapan dg kyuhyun.

w

o

n

k

y

u

Cahaya abadi sudah menghilang, tugasnya untuk menerangi korea selatan telah usai untuk hari ini. Di gantikan oleh sinar rembulan yg remang dan gemerlapnya bintang-bintang. Ah indahnya.

Tapi indahnya malam tidak mempengaruhi seorang yg berada di salah satu kamar kediaman megah keluarga Choi. Kamar yg di dominasi warna putih itu terlihat sunyi meski pemiliknya ada di sana.

Siwon -pemilik kamar itu- mengurung diri dikamarnya sejak makan malam usai sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap PSPnya yg sudah hancur. Nyonya Choi sudah mengetahui permasalahannya, ia mengetahui hal itu saat tadi ia berkunjung ke mension Kim untuk menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun yg pergi dari rumahnya secara tiba-tiba. Namja berjulukan malaikat itu sudah menenangkan anaknya dan berjanji akan membelikan PSP yang baru tapi tuan muda Choi itu hanya diam dan langsung meninggalkannya. Leeteuk jadi ikut sedih. Dia mengerti perasaan anaknya itu. PSP itu merupakan hadiah dari Kangin -appa choi- yg jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya. Jadi tidak heran siwon akan sesedih itu saat PSP berwarna putih tersebut hancur.

'Tok tok tok'

Pintu utama mension Choi di ketuk, ckckck bagaimana bisa orang itu mengetuk pintu sedangkan bel yg terletak di sampingnya dibiarkan menganggur. Sepertinya si pengetuk pintu lebih suka menyakiti tangannya.

"Sebentar"

'Ceklek'

"Oh baby Kyu waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk -si pembuka pintu- kepada Kyuhyun -si pengetu pintu-.

Oh oh pantas saja orang itu lebih suka mengetuk pintu, ternyata tubuhnya memang pendek kkkkk.

"Eommoni apa ciwon hyung ada?" Tanya kyuhyun. Bocah mungil itu terlihat kesulitan membawa sesuatu di tangannya

"Ne, oyo chagi masuk. Siwon hyung ada di kamarnya" Leeteuk menggandeng tangan kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie apa yg ada di tangan kyunnie?" Tanya Leeteuk. Dia penasaran dg barang berbalut perban putih yg sedari tadi di pegang kyuhyun

"Ini hadiah untuk ciwonie hyung cebagai pelmintaan maaf kyunnie. Kalena kyu melusak PICP ciwonnie"

kyuhyun menjelaskan dg senyum lebar yg polos. Dan tunggu apa itu tadi Kado?.

What? Kado? Di bungkus dg perban?. Kreatif, benar-benar kreatif.

"Kkkkk. Yah suda. Kyunnie keatas saja, hati-hati ne" ujar Leeteuk yg dibalas oleh kyuhyun dengan anggukan imutnya.

"Cepuluh, cebelas, dua belas... yeyy kyunnie pintal kkkk" kyuhyun terkekeh lucu saat dia berhasil menghitung anak tangga yg cukup banyak itu. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu kamar siwon

"Ciwonnie ini kyunnie datang"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam

"Ciwonnie, cimonnie, kyu macuk ne"

karena masih tidak ada sahutan dari siwon akhirnya kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar siwon yg ternyata tidak dikunci itu dg keausahan. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya saat pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka sedikit. Mata bulat itu berbinar saat melihat orang yg ia cari tengah duduk dikasur dg wajah menghadap tembok, membelakangi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk, bocah dg pipi chubby itu meletakan bawaannya setalah itu merapikan piama pikachu yg dipakainya. Lalu merapikan tatanan rambutnya yg hitam dengan jari-jaru mungilnya. Bocah gembul itu tengah menirukan seorang pria yg akan menemui pacarnya, seperti yg ia lihat di drama yang sering ditonton sang ibu.

Setelah usai dengan urusannya kyunnie kecil membuka pintu kamar siwon dg perlahan dan menutupnya dg perlahan pula. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang gempal berjinjit mecoba untuk tidak menimbulakn suara.

(*"kyukyu mau mencuri atau minta maaf sih?"

Kyu: ne noona Kyunnie mau menculi. Menculi hati ciwonie hyung kkkk

#okabaikan)

Dia lalu menaikan tubuh gempalnya ke ranjang siwon

"Ciwonie" panggilnya

Tapi sang pemilik nama tidak menggubris panggilan kyuhyun

"Ciwonie" panggilnya lagi

Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Siwon masih terus membelakangi kyuhyun.

"Ciwonie mianhae kyunnie cudah melucak PICP ciwonie. Tolong maafkan kyunnie. Kyunnie ingin menyelamatkan ajucci copil motol" Ciwoniee~~~"

siwon masih tetap pada pendiriannya -memblakangi kyuhyun tanpa bicara- meski kyuhyun sudah merengek. Melihat hal itu wajah kyuhyun mulai memerah dan matanya mulai berair

"Ci-ciwon hyung mianhae. Ci-ci hwaaa maafakan kyu hiks hiks. Hwee eomma ci hiks ciwon hyung hiks hiks malah hweee"

siwon membalikan tubunya kearah kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, seberharga apapun PSP miliknya tapi kyunnie kecilNYA tetaplah pling berharga. PSP bisa dibeli lagi tapi wajah imut, manis nan menggemaskan itu tidak akan ia dapatkan lagi di belahan dunia manapun.

"Kyunnie uljima hemm, siwon hyung tidak marah lagi sama kyunnie" siwon mengelap air mata kyuhyun lalu mendudukan kyu kepangkuannya.

"Jinja?" Tanya kyuhyun dg mata berbinar

"Ne" jawab siwon. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat

"Gomawo ciwonie" ucap kyu riang

seditik kemudian kyuhyun melepaska pelukannya lalu meraih benda yg sedari tadi dibawanya

"Igo" dia memberikan benda itu kepada siwon

"Apa ini baby?" Tanya siwon penasaran

"Buka caja" siwon membuka benda yg dibalut perban semerawut itu. Kening Siwon terlihat berkerut setelahnya. 'Apa ini?' Batinnya. Ditangannya kini terdapat dua benda. Satu berbetuk celengan babi bulat berwarna pink yg dilehernya terdapat kalung berwarna biru dan terdapat sebuah nama di liontin kalung tersebut 'Piggy' ucap siwon dalam hati saat mengeja tulisan yg ada diliontin kalung celengan itu.

Satu benda lainnya adalah motor-motoan berwarna hitam.

"Itu hadiah untuk ciwonnie, ini-" menunjuk celengan yg ada ditangan kiri siwon

"Untuk mengganti PICP ciwon hyung" jelasnya dg suara lihir tidak rela.

"Dan ini untuk mengganti motol ajucci yg lucak" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk motor-motoran yg ada ditangan kanan siwon. Motor itu ia ambil dari kamar Kibum. Dia tidak memiliki mainan semacam itu dikamarnya karena kamar dg nuansa baby blue itu penuh dg boneka pikachu, panda dan pororo. Dia yakin kakaknya yg tampan itu tidak akan marah meski ia mengambil barangnya.

"Ciwonniee~~~ ciwonni cayang kyunnie kan?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih sambil membuat lingkaran2 abstrak di permukaan celengan berwarna pink itu dengan telunjuk mungilnya. Siwon mengerinyit heran.

"Ne" tentu saja siwon menyayangi kyuhyun. Itu terlihat jelas, sangat jelas.

"Ciwonie cudah memaafkan kyunnie?"

"Ne" mata kyuhyun yg sempat kembali berair tadi kini telah berbinar kembali mendengar jawaban siwon. Tangan mungil itu lalu mengambil celengan -miliknya- yang tadi di pegang siwon, menyembunyikan piggy di belakang tubuh mungilnya. Kerutan diwajah siwon bertambah, sedetik kemudian ia merubah raut wajahnya. Ia ingat wajah tampannya terlalu banyak berkerut dan cemberut hari ini. Jika seperti ini terus dia bisa cepat tua dan menyaingi kerutan yg ada di wajah Oh ahjussi -sopir pribadinya-. Oh no, BIG NO.

"Ciwonie~~ ciwonie kan cayang kyunnie, ciwon hyung juga tidak malah lagi cama kyunnie jadi piggy jangan diambilnya ne. Piggy itu jelek, dia cuka makan olang, lihat caja pelutnya yg cangaaat becal, jadi jangan ne" kyuhyun tidak rela piggynya diambil karena di dalamnya terdapat uang yanh sering diberikan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Rencananya ia akan membeli toko coklat baru buka yg terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya dg uang itu. Sebenarnya ini merupakan rencana changmin -sahabatnya- dan dia menurutinya dengan membantu menabung, nanti kalau toko itu sudah menjadi milik mereka hasilnya akan akan dibagi dua. Bukan, bukan hasil dari penjualan makanan manis itu tapi makanan manis itulah yg akan mereka bagi dua. Maka dari itu dia membujuk siwon, Dengan cara menakut-nakutinya. Ya ampun, untung kamu imut dan manis Kyu kalau tidak siwon sudah menjauhimu.

Perutmu kan sama besarnya seperti piggy bahkan lebih malah, sampai-sampai baju-baju yg ada dilemari mu sedik banyak membut perut buncitmu itu sedikit menyembul keluar wkwkwkw.

"Ciwonie, ciwonie jangan cedih ne. kan macih ada motol-motolan. Ciwonie bisa belmain cepelti ini"

kyuhyun mengambil motor main itu dari tangan siwon lalu berpindah tempat duduk, -dari pangkuan siwon ke kasur-. Mengerakkan motor mainan itu maju, mundur tidak lupa bibir mungil itu menirukan sura motor yg sedang melaju

"ngeeng...ngeeeng... eengg-" tiba-tiba kyuhyun memberhetikan permainannya. Ia lalu menolehkan pandangannya dari motor ke arah siwon yg asik memperhatikannya, arah motor lagi lalu kearah siwon, motor, siwon begitu seterusnya sampai ia menghentikan pandangannya ke arah siwon yg menatapnya heran bercampur khawatir.

"Ciwon hyung, motolnya jangan di ambil juga ne. Motol itu tidak kelen nanti ciwon hyung tidak bica lompat-lompat cepelti ajucci copil motol. Nanti, nanti ciwonie mati. Kyunie cedih" ujar kyuhyun dg wajah sendihnya. Siwon sweatdrop mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Padahal tadi dia sudah senang meski hanya diberi motor-motoran tapi motorannya malah diambil juga. Siwon menghela nafas, sebenarnya namja tampan itu ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya. Masa iya dia menangis di hadapan pacar (dia sebenarnya tidak tahu artinya) kecilnya, kan tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun yg melihat wajah siwon yg kembali murung mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ciwonie jangan cedih ne. Cebagai gantinya, kyu akan tidul di cini belcama ciwonie. Kyu akan mendongeng juga utuk hyung"

Heechul sering mendongeng ketika dia ngambek -sebebarnya si tidak ngambek pun kyu sering minta dibacakan dongeng- dan itu bisa membuatnya kembali ceria. Nah dia akan memperaktekan juga pada siwon.

"Nah cini-cini ciwon hyung belbaling dicini ne" ucap kyuhyun sambil menuntun siwon berbaring untuk tidur. Persis seperti Ibu menidurkan sang anak. Setelahnya ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping namja tampan itu dg posisi menyamping menghahadap siwon. Tangannya mengelus rambut siwon dengan lembut

"Pada jaman dahuluuu hiduplah ceo hoaaam lang pang-...zzzzzzz"

siwon tertawa geli melihat kyuhyun yg tertidur dengan cepat. Padahal bocah gempal itu baru saja memulai acara mendongengnya, tapi dia malah tertidur lebih dulu. kelihatannya kyuhyun sangat kelelahan hari ini. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi yg sedikit berwarna merah itu dg telapak tangannya.

"Kyunnie, mianhae karena siwon sudah mendiamkan kyunnie hari ini. Aku tidak bisa marah sama kyunnie maka dari itu aku hanya diam saja tadi. Siwon sangat menyayangi kyu melebihi apapun. Jadi kyu tidak boleh memberikan cinta kyu kepada siapapun kecuali keluarga Kim dan siwon. Karena kyunnie milik siwonnie arraso??" Jelas siwon tegas

"..." yg hanya dibalas dengkuran halus kyuhyun

"Kkkk. Jaljayo baby. Cup"

lalu namja tampan itu menyusul menemui kyunnieNYA ke alam mimpi.

'Jaljayo siwonnie, jaljayo kyuhyunnie'

-END-

 **apa obat flu yang paling ampuh??**


End file.
